


If Only We'd Had That Time

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Wesley dying in the Reader's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only We'd Had That Time

Looking at your watch you realised that Wesley had been gone far longer than he should have been. He wasn’t one to drag this kind of thing out. He should have been back by now.  Fisk would hardly miss you, you doubted he even knew your name or why you were there.   
 So you got out of your seat and went to find Francis. He was by the door, his posture stiff and no doubt his eyes were searching everywhere with barely concealed suspicion. Wesley had yet to help him learn to hide that. You tapped him on the shoulder and jumped back a little when he whirled around with his fists balled and up in front of his chest, ready to strike.

 

“Francis, it’s only me.” You said, putting your hands up in a vaguely placating gesture. His frame lost a lot of the tension when he realised and his hands went back to their previous position behind his back.

 

“Y/N, what is it?” He asked.

 

“Wesley left ages ago, this doesn’t feel right. You know he would have been back by now.” You said and watched as Francis’ jaw clenched.

 

“I was thinking the same.”

 

“I’m going to take a car and find him, he might be in trouble. If that masked vigilante has gotten to him then we’re all fucked.”

 

“Wesley would never give us up!” Francis objected loudly and with a hint of disbelief that you would suggest something like that.

 

“I’m well aware of that but it does mean that, were Fisk to find out, there would be a bloodbath and that’s not what we need right now. That trick with the Russians is still a bad taste in the mouths of some certain nosey reporters.” You clarified, “We don’t need anything else going tits up and being traceable to Fisk.”

 

Francis nodded and beckoned another guard forward, “Find another car for Y/N.”

 

The underling nodded and scurried in the direction of the hospital parking lot to prepare a car. At that same moment, Leland returned and you saw your chance. 

 

“Tell the other one not to worry about a car.” You whispered to Francis and sent a pointed look in the direction of Leland. “Keep him out of Fisk’s way though. I doubt his meddling will be appreciated.”

 

Francis nodded again, understanding the meaning in your actions and moved off to keep Leland distracted. A finger pressing to the earpiece as he went, telling his underling to come back and abandon preparing the car as there was a new plan.   
 When you saw that Francis had successfully turned Leland’s attention away from you or the general direction of the door, you silently slipped out and headed for the parking lot. Leland’s massive SUV stuck out like a sore thumb. The driver was still in the car so you decided it was time for a little bit of acting. You pulled you woollen coat tighter around your frame and walked towards the car. Knocking on the window, you painted on your best ‘Damsel in Distress’ smile.

 

“Hi! I’m really sorry about this but there’s something wrong with my car and my phone is dead. Could I perhaps borrow yours to call a garage or something?”

 

The man looked you over suspiciously but must have deemed you harmless, “A garage is gonna cost you. My old man was a mechanic, want me to take a look?”

 

Perfect, at this rate you would barely have to do more than bat your lashes at him. “Could you? Oh, that would be fantastic.”

 

The driver got out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition, you notice. You lead him to a random car not so far from were the SUV was and stood to the side as you waited for your opportunity.    
 It came when he bent his head downwards to try and pop the bonnet. Once his head was close enough, you whispered an apology and used your well hidden strength to slam his head against the bonnet, rendering him unconscious immediately.

 

You ran back towards the car and turned the key. The engine roaring to life and you made your way out of the parking lot.

 

None of you had any idea where Wesley had gone or what he had gone to do and so finding him would have been nearly impossible had you not convinced him to turn on his GPS Location services on his phone. He had joked about you stalking him but you shrugged it off and told him that it was for his own safety considering the business he was in. 

 

When his location pinged on your phone you sigh, you should have known. 

 

It barely takes you ten minutes to get to the warehouse by the docks. You deliberately park some way away from where your phone was telling you Wesley was. You didn’t want to be heard, you just wanted to sneak in under cover of darkness and check up on him. If you were satisfied he would be safe and that he had control of the situation, then you would leave. The sight that greeted you however was not the one you had hoped to see. Even in the low light you could tell that the woman he was speaking had not been bound in anyway. She just sat there. Her voice and face was familiar though, then it struck you. This was Karen Page, the Union Allied ‘problem’. 

 

You watched with interest, Wesley’s technique when talking to ‘problems’ or ‘opportunities’ as he called them had always been a fascination of yours.  
 The way he could make people see things his way whilst making them think they had come around to that way of thinking themselves was an art form in it’s own right. However this time it didn’t seem to be working.

 

Then things took a turn for the worst, when Karen grabbed the gun you let out an audible gasp and inwardly cursed yourself.

 

“Who’s there?” A shaky sounding Karen called as she stood up out of her seat and walked forward a little.

 

You stepped out of the dark with your hands in the air but the show of surrender didn’t stop her pointing the gun at you.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” You reassure.

 

“You’re with him?” She asked and you nodded. 

 

You made to move towards Wesley but she shook her head, “Stay where you are.”

 

“You really should have stayed at the hospital Y/N, I have this under control.” Wesley said, focusing his gaze on Karen.

 

“Yeah, sure looks like it.” You sneer.

 

“Well, I admit it doesn’t look fantastic but at least I would not have been caught had I been the one hiding.” He quipped.

 

“Bollocks. She pulled a gun on you, what was I supposed to do, hmm? Another thing, why did you leave the damn thing within reach!” 

 

Wesley looked as if he were about to reply when Karen laughed humourlessly. “Do you two have any idea the grief you have brought to me and my friends? Yet you both act as if you’re innocent in all of this, stand there and chat away as if the person who’s life you _ruined_ isn’t even here! _”_

 

_“_ Ah that is where you are wrong.” Wesley told her, “You and Y/N are standing, I’m still sitting down.”

 

That drew an irritated huff from Karen who swung the gun back around to face Wesley.

 

Wesley, even though he had a gun pointed at him, wore a shit eating grin. “Now if you had just stayed quite about the Union Allied debacle we wouldn’t have needed to try to have you killed. And if the person we hired to get rid of you hadn’t been so incompetant then you wouldn’t have such a pitiful excuse for a life would you?” Wesley stood up and straightened his tie. “So in essence, we were working within your best interest the entire time Miss Page.”

 

Then everything happened in a blur. There was a rage filled scream and a gun shot. Your ears hurt. Something was wrong with Wesley, he was clutching his stomach and he had paled considerably. Karen was shaking more so than before and had a hand covering her mouth.  
 Wesley suddenly dropped to his knees, wordlessly mouthing something you couldn’t understand. 

 

That was when Karen ran from the building but you didn’t care about her, Wesley was hurt. You were down on your knees in an instant and wrapped an arm around his waist whilst pressing his hand to his wound which just would not stop bleeding. 

 

“Shit. Oh fucking shit, Wesley why did you have to go get yourself shot, damn you!” The smell of gun powder and the metalic tang of blood hung heavy in the air. “I’m going to call Francis, you need to get to hospital, keep as much pressure on that as you can!”

 

You reached into your pocket and shakily dialled Francis’ number. It had begun to ring when Wesley shook his head and pushed the phone away from your ear.

 

“He can’t help. Not enough time.” Wesley said, already paler than was healthy. The rapid blood loss taking away the only friend you had. 

 

“We have to try Wesley!” You said, tears burning in your eyes and your voice crackling under the weight of the emotions you were feeling. 

 

“Call me James.” He said weakly before he began to cough, the action seemingly racking through his whole body.

 

He had never let you use his first name. It had always been Wesley, “James.” You whisper and finally give in, letting the tears flow freely 

 

“I never thought anyone would cry over my passing. It’s comforting in a sense.” 

 

You pull him close to you and run a soothing hand through his hair, this was not how it was supposed to be. It was never likely to be a pretty occurrence in his line of work but bleeding out on a dirty warehouse floor just seemed so wrong.

 

“There is something-” He was cut off by more coughing. “-Something I should have told you long before now.”

 

“James, don’t. I know but please, don’t.”

 

“Please, let it be the last thing I ever say, they would be words I would be happy to die saying.” 

 

You nod, he was taking deeper breaths to try and stay awake but they were not lasting him nearly long enough.

 

“Y/N. Oh Y/N, I was an idiot to never say it but I loved you. Loved you so much, in this life and the next if I am deserving of one.” It took what was left of his strength but he took your hand and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles.

 

“James, I love you too. I always will.” You sob as you see and feel the last of the life slip away from him. 

 

You hardly notice when Francis and Fisk arrive at the warehouse, you are too busy cradling Wesley’s body in your arms and crying quietly now. 

 

Fisk successfully parts you from Wesley and stands you up, while Francis closes Wesley’s eyes and takes your shaking, form from Fisk so that his employer can have a moment alone with his friend.

 

“You didn’t hang up the phone.” He explained. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
